


[Art] I'm dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

by Sarconistia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/F, Ice Skating, Inspired by VirtueMoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/pseuds/Sarconistia
Summary: Protostar art for Swan Queen Supernova III.





	[Art] I'm dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758025) by [happylikeafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool). 



**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
